Coupling devices for joining two hoses together in a so-called air-tight manner are well known in the art. They are of rather complex construction and include finely machined surfaces which are subject to wear, and generally comprise two pieces, namely, a socket member and a plug member adapted to be seated in the socket member. These members are usually formed of hard steel for increased durability; however, when the plug member is repeatedly inserted in or removed from the socket member, after a relatively short period, portions of the plug member and socket member tend to wear. When this occurs, the air-tight seal provided by the coupling device is lost and fluids flowing through the hoses, which are joined together by the coupling device, tend to leak out of the coupling device between the worn surfaces of the plug member and socket member. Eventually, fluid leakage around the worn surfaces of the plug member and socket member becomes so great that it becomes intolerable and the coupling device is rendered useless. When this occurs, the coupling device is removed from the conduits or hoses and a new, expensive, coupling device is employed in its place. The worn coupling device cannot be repaired and is usually discarded.
The above-described coupling device are usually provided with internal or external threads and a nut for attaching each section of the coupling device to a portion of hose. Normally, attaching of the coupling device to the hoses cannot be accomplished without employing a wrench or other tool. Furthermore, where the coupling device has been worn to a point where it must be replaced, it cannot be removed by hand and must be removed with a wrench or other tool. This can indeed be a time consuming task especially where the coupling device is not readily accessible and/or tools are not readily available.
Conventional coupling devices as described above are usually formed of hard steel and therefore are thought to be relatively tough and durable. Accordingly, they are usually carelessly handled and frequently abused and dropped on hard surfaces, such as concrete floors. Notwithstanding the fact that these coupling devices appear to have impact resistant surface, the jolt received is often severe engough to cause the coupling device to break or mal-function.
In accordance with the present invention, an adjustable coupling device is provided which is of simple design and the components thereof are adapted to be adjustably disposed with respect to each other so that when one or more components wear, they can be repositioned with respect to each other to continue to provide a substantially fluid-tight seal or joint. Furthermore, the coupling device of the invention can be provided with unique clamping members which allow attachment of the components of the coupling device to conduit sections, such as to two hoses, by hand, without the need for employing wrenches or other tools.